Spring Pretty Cure!
Spring Pretty Cure! 'is a series created by Shuruiki Yoshi. The story is about four girls who represent and use the power of the spring. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Gami Yuriko '''(ガミ由梨子''Gami Yuriko)/Cure Lily '(キュアリリー''Kyua Rirī'') Yuriko is the main character and is a kind girl who loves flowers and wants to help others. She's very energetic sometimes and loud when she talks. She is 14 years old and attends Tokygorika Academy. As Cure Lily, she represents the flowers of the spring who's theme colors are pink and white. * Kaiyo Mizu '''(水津海洋''Kaiyō Mizu)/Cure Ocean '(キュアオーシャン''Kyua ōshan)'' Mizu is a 13-year-old girl who attends Tokygorika Academy. She is a shy girl who excels in academics but doesn't have many friends. When she meets someone new, she gets very shy and doesn't usually talk. As Cure Ocean, she represents the waters of the spring who's theme colors are light and dark blue. * Hinagiku Amber '(ヒナギクアンバー''Hinagiku Anbā)/Cure Topaz''' (キュアトパーズ''Kyua Topāzu'') Amber is a 14-year-old girl who attends Tokygorika Academy. She is a tomboy and on the school basketball team and thinks that you should never give up. However, she is afraid of many things, especially bugs, and sometimes wonders if she was really chosen to be a Precure. As Cure Topaz, she represents the light of the spring who's theme colors are orange and yellow. * Yozora Violet '(ヨゾラバイオレット''Yozora Baioretto)/Cure Moon''' (キュアムーン''Kyua Mūn'') Violet is the princess of Sunny Spring Kingdom and is not introduced until halfway through the series. She is 14 and a very nice girl who loves to make friends, but sometimes gets angry over little things. She is also very determined when she fights something. As Cure Moon, she represents the night of the spring who's theme colors are purple and indigo. Mascots * Blossom A pink bunny-like fairy who is Yuriko's fairy partner. She loves flowers and is very bubbly and happy. She ends her sentences with ~blo. * Coral A blue bear-like fairy who is Mizu's fairy partner. She is calm and loves the ocean. She ends her sentences with ~ral. * Kohaku A yellow dog-like fairy who is Amber's fairy partner. She is energetic and often does things without thinking. She ends her sentences with ~haku. * Luna A purple cat-like fairy who is Violet's fairy partner. She loves fashion and loves to talk a lot. She ends her sentences with ~lu. Dark Forces * Darkness The leader of the Dark Forces. She is a cold woman with a heartless personality. Her goal is to destroy the Spring Cures and cover the world in darkness. She also wants to destroy the Tree of Life and grow her Black Tree. * Princess Misty Second-in-command. She is a very spoiled girl who thinks she is better than everyone. She also has a crush on Illusion. Also very powerful. * Iolite/Kawatta Iris A girl who loves fashion. She has a big sense of pride, but overtime, her heart turns good and she becomes an ally of the Spring Cures. * Shadow/Amai Kaori A girl who is Poison's rival at first, but is later revealed to actually be a human named Kaori from Sunny Spring Kingdom with flower powers who was brainwashed by Darkness. As Kaori, she is very energetic and gets along well with Iris. * Shade ''' A man who works with Illusion who is later defeated by Cure Moon. Has shadow powers. * '''Illusion A man who is very loyal to Darkness. He is the second most powerful of Darkness' minions and has strong dark powers. He is very cold and hates the Precure. He is later defeated. * Shadow Spring Cures They are the evil counterparts of the Spring Cures created by Misty. Shadow Lily '''likes lilies, but thinks that only she should enjoy lilies, and not anyone else. She thinks that since someone enjoys lilies so much, they should have them for themselves only. '''Shadow Ocean '''wants the ocean to wipe out everyone, and thinks that she is the ruler of the ocean and that all sea life doesn't matter. '''Shadow Topaz '''only cares about winning, and thinks that everything else is useless. She says that winning is important because it gets you what you want. '''Shadow Moon '''doesn't think that friendship exists and thinks that she can never be freed from Darkness. She thinks that dark power will rule Sunny Spring Kingdom. * '''Toges The series' main monsters. They are created when Iolite, Shadow, Illusion, or Misty uses a Black Crystal on a sad or angry heart. That person's feelings create the Toge. Other Characters * Hinagiku Misaki Amber's 13-year-old sister who attends Tokygorika Academy. She later finds out about the Cures' secret, but keeps it safe and becomes their partner. Items * Spring Mirror The Cures' transformation device. The four girls need this and their spring cards to transform. * Spring Cards The Cures' transformation object. They need to insert this into the Spring Mirror to transform. * Power Cards The Cures use this to power up and gain powerful new attacks. * Spring Sticks The Cures' weapons. Cure Lily has the Lily Stick, Cure Ocean has the Ocean Stick, Cure Topaz has the Topaz Stick, and Cure Moon has the Moon Stick. * Dark Heart Darkness' main item. She keeps it with her all the time. It can be used to make her stronger and to communicate with others. Transformation [[Pretty Cure! Sweet Spring Change!|'Pretty Cure! Sweet Spring Change!']] The official transformation phrase used by Yuriko, Mizu, Amber, and Violet to transform. Locations * Tokygorika The city where the series is set. Where Yuriko, Mizu, Amber, Violet, Misaki, Iris, and Kaori live. * Tokygorika Academy The school that the Spring Cures, Misaki, and later Iris and Kaori attend. * Sunny Spring Kingdom A kingdom that was once full of happiness and life, but is now ruled by Darkness. Violet used to live here. * Tree of Life A magic tree that gives the Spring Cures their powers. If it wilts or gets hurt, the Spring Cures are weakened. Darkness wants to reach it and destroy it. * Black Tree A magic tree created by Darkness. With it, she can power up her minions and create the Black Crystals that can put almost anyone under her control. * Dark Palace/Spring Palace The palace located in Sunny Spring Kingdom. Darkness and her minions currently live here. Trivia * Spring Pretty Cure! is the second season that uses a mirror as a transformation item, after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Spring Pretty Cure! is the second season that has a Cure with the power of moonlight/night, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure! * Spring Pretty Cure! is the third season that has a theme of nature/flowers, after Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Episodes * SpPC01 * SpPC02 * SpPC03 * SpPC04 * SpPC05 * SpPC06 * SpPC07 * SpPC08 * SpPC09 Gallery Category:Spring Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Action Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:User:Yoshi0001